Naruto Road to Hero
Naruto Road to Hero is a fighting game developed by BlazeStrike and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and Xbox 360. It is based on the popular manga Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, which tells the story of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki who dreams of becoming the leader of his ninja village. Gameplay Naruto Road to Hero counts on dynamic and challenging elements that cause in demanding the player which leaves everything more fun and hard for the player. The battle mode has two settings, these being Realistic (which counts the attributes of the characters and can be considered as a Hardcore), and the normal way the two challenging characters are level in combat. The battle mode also enjoys a kinetic battle that counts on the use of varied attacks / techniques and of an elusive mode caused by a battle of keys between two players or a player and a computer. In multiplayer, the kinetic mode gains time i.e. players will not have much time to attack, in case the time runs out, the player will receive the attack of the other opponent with no chance of defense. Plot Characters #Uzumaki Naruto (Classic Costume Suit) #Uchiha Sasuke (Classic Costume Suit) #Uchiha Sasuke (Black Robe Suit) #Haruno Sakura (Classic Costume Suit) #Haruno Sakura (Long Hair Suit) #Nara Shikamaru (Classic Costume Suit) #Nara Shikamaru (Chunin Vest Suit) #Yamanaka Ino (Classic Costume Suit) #Yamanaka Ino (Long Hair Suit) #Akimichi Choji (Classic Costume Suit) #Hyuga Neji (Classic Costume Suit) #Rock Lee (Classic Costume Suit) #Tenten (Classic Costume Suit) #Hyuga Hinata (Classic Costume Suit) #Inuzuka Kiba (Classic Costume Suit) #Aburame Shino (Classic Costume Suit) #Gaara (Classic Costume Suit) #Gaara (Red Robe Suit) #Temari (Classic Costume Suit) #Temari (Purple Robe Suit) #Kankuro (Classic Costume Suit) #Tsuchi Kin (Classic Costume Suit) #Abumi Zaku (Classic Costume Suit) #Kinuta Dosu (Classic Costume Suit) #Sakon & Ukon (Classic Costume Suit) #Kidomaru (Classic Costume Suit) #Tayuya (Classic Costume Suit) #Jirobo (Classic Costume Suit) #Kimimaro (Classic Costume Suit) #Yakushi Kabuto (Classic Costume Suit) #Yakushi Kabuto (Konoha Disguise Suit) #Yakushi Kabuto (Anbu Black Cloak Suit) #Akado Yoroi (Classic Costume Suit) #Tsurugi Misumi (Classic Costume Suit) #Hatake Kakashi (Classic Costume Suit) #Hatake Kakashi (Anbu Costume Suit) #Sarutobi Asuma (Classic Costume Suit) #Might Guy (Classic Costume Suit) #Yuuhi Kurenai (Classic Costume Suit) #Yuuhi Kurenai (Jounin Vest Suit) #Mitarashi Anko (Classic Costume Suit) #Morino Ibiki (Classic Costume Suit) #Umino Iruka (Classic Costume Suit) #Ebisu (Classic Costume Suit) #Shiranui Genma (Classic Costume Suit) #Uzuki Yugao (Classic Costume Suit) #Gekko Hayate (Classic Costume Suit) #Mizuki (Classic Costume Suit) #Baki (Classic Costume Suit) #Orochimaru (Classic Costume Suit) #Jiraiya (Classic Costume Suit) #Tsunade (Classic Costume Suit) #Tsunade (Hokage Hat Suit) #Sarutobi Hiruzen (Classic Costume Suit) #Momochi Zabuza (Classic Costume Suit) #Momochi Zabuza (Striped Robe Suit) #Momochi Zabuza (Mist Ninja Suit) #Haku (Classic Costume Suit) #Haku (Masked Suit) #Uchiha Itachi (Classic Costume Suit) #Uchiha Itachi (Anbu Costume Suit) #Hoshigaki Kisame (Classic Costume Suit) #Gozu (Classic Costume Suit) #Meizu (Classic Costume Suit) #Senju Hashirama (Classic Costume Suit) #Senju Tobirama (Classic Costume Suit) Category:Video Games Category:Games